Question: Rationalize the denominator of $\frac{5}{2+\sqrt{6}}$. The answer can be written as $\frac{A\sqrt{B}+C}{D}$, where $A$, $B$, $C$, and $D$ are integers, $D$ is positive, and $B$ is not divisible by the square of any prime. If the greatest common divisor of $A$, $C$, and $D$ is 1, find $A+B+C+D$.
Solution: We multiply both the top and bottom by the conjugate of the denominator: $$\frac{5}{2+\sqrt{6}} \cdot \frac{2-\sqrt{6}}{2-\sqrt{6}}=\frac{10-5\sqrt{6}}{4-6}=\frac{5\sqrt{6}-10}{2}$$Therefore, $A+B+C+D=5+6-10+2=\boxed{3}$.